


I've been waiting for you

by InexperiencedFoxWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexperiencedFoxWriter/pseuds/InexperiencedFoxWriter
Summary: Steve leaves you, breaking your heart and you think you won't love anyone else anymore until love comes to your life again.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 22





	I've been waiting for you

He was gone

He was gone

That’s the only thing going through your mind for the past year. He left with no remorse, less than a year ago he was telling you he loved you and planning a future together and less than a year ago he left without looking back, he left you for her, for a women of his past, a women who moved on with her life and found another man to love. You didn’t blame her, not at all, you blamed him, he didn’t even hesitate, that morning he kissed you and told you how much he loved you, not even 2 hour later he was in that platform to leave and never come back. 

For a long time you blame yourself, maybe you weren’t enough, not brave enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough, how could you compare with the great Peggy Carter, you were not an agent, just a simple ordinary girl with a normal job. 4 years ago when you started dating and he told you of his past you had the same doubts but he calm your nerves, he loved you or so he told, you were more than enough, you captured his heart, but it was all one big lie, you were only a substitute, a stand in. those first month when he left all you felt was hate towards him and all related to him. Bucky and Sam tried to call you, be there for you, but you couldn’t face them, let them see how weak you felt, all because he made you feel weak. 

That hate dissipated months ago, you didn’t hate him anymore, you didn’t even love him anymore, all you had were memories, beautiful ones but when thinking of them there wouldn’t be pain, just peace, you though you would never felt love again, that that was no more in your path, until it happened. It was like a thunder stroke you, all those feelings you never though would come back were there, it was and old feeling but at the same time it was all new, the thrill, the delight, the excitement. You been yearning for this, this one person who you would love more than life itself. You been waiting for this moment, the moment when you wouldn’t be alone anymore.

You though you knew what love was, until they put that little bundle of blankets in your arms, she was crying, but as soon as she was in your arms she calm down, you started crying from happiness, greeting her, telling her how much you loved her. 

Since you found out about your pregnancy, at first you felt scared, but then you felt happy, you loved Steve with all your heart and it hurt like hell when he was gone, you hated him and all related to him, that change when found out about Sarah, how could you hate such an innocent, precious gift. The last gift Steve left you with, when she opened her eyes you felt at peace.

In the room, after Bucky and Sam left and you were alone with your baby, you couldn’t stop looking at her, how perfect she was, after all the pain, she was finally here in your arms, safe, it was inevitable to shed a tear of happiness, while holding her you whispered to her “I’ve been waiting for you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil too much at the beginning that's why I didn't use many tags, and I didn't explain everything in the summary.   
> The inspiration was from the song I've been waiting for you-ABBA version of mamma mia.


End file.
